


Study Date

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Slightly suggestive, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Your boyfriend was known for being able to get any girl he wanted, but that was far from what he wants.





	Study Date

There were very few people that didn’t think Sirius was incredibly attractive. You were no exception. You were, however, the only one lucky enough to call him yours. In past relationships, Sirius had no objection to showing everyone how much he loved the person he was with, but with you, he tended to keep his affection limited to times when you were alone.

Because of this, you cherished these moments alone. You run your fingers through his long, black hair. “I love you.”

He gives you a cheeky smile before responding, “I know.”

You roll your eyes and stick your tongue out at him.

“You didn’t let me finish. I know that I love you more than any man has loved another.” He leans up to kiss you.

Sure, the angle is awkward, but you couldn’t care less. All you wanted was him, in whatever way you could have him. He moves to straddle you, pulling away to rest his forehead against yours. “God, I love you.”

“I know.” You stick your tongue out again.

“Keep sticking that tongue out, and I’m going to bite it.”

You raise your eyebrow. “Please do.”

He smirks, pushing you against the bed and kissing you. His hand slides under your shirt when you hear someone whistle, pulling the two of you apart.

“So, how’s studying?” James asks with a shit-eating grin.

You blush profusely, while Sirius just groans. “Get out of here, will you?”

“No, I think will stay,” Peter chimes in.

Remus laughs at the state of the two of you. “No, you seem to have forgotten the lesson. You see, when you-” Remus sits next to you on Sirius’s bed- “mix these together-”

“Can it!” Sirius grabs a pillow from behind you and wacks his friend with it. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Well, we thought we could get you to sneak into Hogsmeade with us, but you seem to be having more fun with your friend here,” Remus explains. “So, are you going to introduce us?”

Sirius sighs and climbs off of you, knowing that you won’t finish what you started any time soon. “This is (Y/N), my boyfriend if that wasn’t already obvious. (Y/N), these are the people I once called my friends.”

James places a hand over his heart in mock offense as he moves to sit next to you. “Boyfriend, eh?”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Peter says, causing Sirius to suddenly become protective of you.

“What do you mean?”

Peter gets red before muttering a string of half-finished sentences before James interjects. “We’ve noticed you haven’t been hitting on nearly as many girls. We thought you had been replaced by some evil robot.”

“How long have the two of you been together?” Remus asks.

“Three months,” you answer.

“Wow! How come you never told us about him?”

Sirius wraps his arm around your shoulders. “You want the truth?” He looks to you to make sure you’re okay with him telling his friends. You give him a nod, allowing him to continue. “We were scared. I mean, it’s not like people here are particularly open to us.”

You squeeze his hand before saying, “We thought it would be easier if we just kept things quiet for a bit.”

They nod in understanding before James speaks up, “You could have told us. We’re your friends, and we just want you to be happy. Alright, enough with the sappy stuff. We’re going to Hogsmeade. Do you two want to come?”

Sirius looks at you with a smile. “I think we’ll be okay here.”

~~~

You walk into the dining hall with Sirius. He presses a kiss to your cheek as you sit down at the Gryffindor table. You can feel a few people stare at you, but you ignore them. Having Sirius with you was all you needed.

“Lovebirds decided to join us today,” James greets.

“Well, I would have much rather stayed in bed, but (Y/N) insisted we take the potions test we studied so hard for,” Sirius responds, giving you a wink.


End file.
